King of beasts
by JonahXD
Summary: The clone mewtwo surely did destroy the entire team rocket base and as mighty as he is he did a good job at it. however, after the distruction and the meetup with Giovanni to start his "partnership" another person desides to peek around the ruined base. Uncovering mewtwo's DNA and some genetic profile swarming around in the ether, untied to any solid network, what will happen?


-  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any other known to earth registered/copyrighted material

Authors Note: This will be my first fic, I hope you like it.  
I have to tell you that progress on it will probably be slow, but I'll do my best to see it finished.  
Also, If you can't stand reading about sexual intercourse and heavy violence I must strongly advise you to stop reading this fic right now. Please review and enjoy.

**PROLOGUE**

Fight of the brain

Darkness. Darkness and silence, on the edge of consciousness. he revelled in it, Those moments of utter quietude were the only intervals he had from that sound of hell. A deep metal-screech, a place of emptiness, those were the only things he knew. He knew allright, although he didn't really understand everything all that was going through it's head, forsome things couldn't make sense to him. Those weren't his thoughts, or were they? Those weren't his feelings... Or WERE THEY?

It was very simple, one choice he could make and that was thing. If he chose, then he would remain that way into forever, no small choice. There was the bliss of silence at one side, at which he felt himself truely a master, however, it was solatary and unchanging. At the other side was movement, a rapidly changing whirl of emotions and, as if to counteract, the numbing deafening screech. He had occasionally tugged a little bit in either direction, but never became outspoken for one side. He knew he couldn't keep hovering between the two sides, but he liked the way it was.

Dr. Bentley looked sleepy, waves of lightheadedness rolled through her and she scanned the room with bleary those nights without sleep, they were taking their toll from her and what a big toll it was. She was sitting behind a desk, the computerand and the printer, which both resided in the corner of the room, produced a continuous soft rumble as their cooling systems tried to lower the temperature of their engine. The doctor just started turning her head in even more drowziness when the sound of a brisk knock came from the opposite corner where the door resided. She was very happy with that sound, for it woke her somewhat, made those waves go away

"Enter" she called. The monitoring assistent stuck it's head round the door and said: "Moira, you know we're going to be late if you don't hurry". "I know, let's do the checkup and be gone." They walked across the black-marble hall and, producing a key from within her pocket, she slowly opened the opposit looked about for the lightswitch and remembered it was on the right side of the door. With the light now on, a haunty looking chamber revealed itself with three of the four walls entirely covvered with iron-case holding boxes.

Each of those boxes had a bulletproof glasscover at the front and through those glasses you could see all kind of animals lying silent in a seemingly freezing world. It wasn't freezing in there ofcourse, but it just looked that because of the mutation-radiantion as some doctors called it. control panels with flickering lights were attached to those boxes to regulate a lot of things happening in there. She began her round, as always, with pressing the startup-button on the master control panel located in the centre of the room.

There was that sound again, that hellish clamour, he became so irritated with it that he started to get frustrated. He kept pulling himself back to that blissfulll silence, but the strings of energy drew him even faster towards the pitch. He shouted a warning to the noise and was suprised, for something else had appeared now, something he DID understand.

Moira had just pressed the when she paled. The feeling she had was so sickening that she had to lock her teeth together powerfully to stop the flow of rwetching she felt became very agitated, all tiredness gone and sat wide-eyed in the comfortable armchair behind the panel. She had really felt it this time. What was that invisible blunt force ramping in her head? Ma'am, come quick, urged the assistent. She felt dizzy again and wanted to stop, but she dragged herself to the second master panel.

He experienced it as a tiny whisper and was surprised, another mental structure entered the space of he had felt though, the mental structure, was similar to him. It also possessed the ability to chose, just like him. But that wasn't the only thing he sensed from that tiny whisper. He growled savagely with his mind, for he had let his guard down and the clamouring intensified even more.

When she was halfway to the machineher eyes widened and she almost screamed. It felt to her like something was crawling inside her head, just for a second or so, but the power with which it hit her was like an avalanch intermixed with the sound of a thousand chainsaws blunting eachother. And there she stood, in front of the second panel."Ma'am, I couldn't help but notice, there has been an increase in mental activity at four cases". "Oke, please record the figures for me." "No, no, you don't understand. One of the readings went to the maximum of our meter and still increased in intensity."

"I feel... something... wrong." Moira said. "I can't explain, butif i had to say something, I would say something just touched me." "But that's impossible." said the assistent. "I know for a fact that we are locked in here till all procedures are done, so no-one could get in or out of this room and i CERTAINLY did not touch you.

He struggled and struggled against the pitch and finally won his silence back. Now that he had his ease back, he started to think about what he had felt. There was this one second... What was that? he heard another sound, but it wasn't harsh or painfull, like the screech was. It was talk and, strangely enough, he could understand it all. It felt comforting, so he reached towards it, but was stopped by a wall of... something.

He found that that wall kept sticking on him and then... a perculiar sensation, unexplicable.

He felt.. and the wave of clamours stopped suddenly as it transformed into a low buzzing sound. "Where am I" it thought. He felt complete mastery now and ordered his thoughts to move his form and was suprised to encounter more resistance, but now with a sensation that brought forth very weird pulses of energy. He discovered two tiny rays of strange patterns, he was now overly excited and ordered his thoughts to move to the rays. He didn't feel the same perculiar pulse as the time before, but found that this time the rays widenened and admitted an abyss of the most beautiful texture, it wasn't darkness, maybe another kind of darkness?

"Moira, the meters, watch, one dropped all te way down. What could this be?" Moira wasn't listening, she had been in agony since that last burst. The sensation in her head just kept growing and grwoging and growing. Moira thought it was time to go homeso she tried to counter: "I think I .. need to.." Then everything changed for her, touch, smell, sound, feel, she felt she was shaped very odd. She tried to open her eyes, but found she couldn't. She felt... something extremely familiar, cold and gooey, it felt like the experimental fluid for the clones. She had once accidently touched it and was swiped back to that memory, but how ...

Suddenly, something pushed very hard against her brain and she heard a strange voice inside her head say: "Where am I?" She was in utter shock, what was happening to her? Was this all a bad dream? "But the voice seemed so real." she thought. The she move a little forwards and a little backwards, feeling the unpleasantness of the fluid and then... her eyes went open. She saw a great mass of purplish-blue waving in front of her, black alloy walls and a small glass window at the far end. "I'm , I'm ... INSIDE A CLONE TANK, then she felt the abbrasive mind "mindpush" again and everything went black.

He admired this "other darkness" and still felt a little of that wall holding him back. He was comforted by the selfsame darkness and then he heard six of those weird pitches. he thought of one of the pitches and was suprised again when he experienced the same pitch only different. "CLONE."


End file.
